


Pack Means Family

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV First Person, Pack Dynamics, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid teenagers make stupid choices. But the pack is always there when needed. Because Pack is just another way to say family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mocha, Cranberry, or Clear Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Labeled underage just to be safe. This is a complete work but I'm uploading from my phone so I want to space the chapters out a little.

Teenagers do stupid things. Just by me acknowledging that fact does not exclude me from being a teenager and doing stupid things. Stupid teenage, hormone endued things, which come with serious consequences.

That is why a month to the day after prom I’m, discreetly as I can, eyeing late pregnancy tests at the corner store.

Lydia is somewhere on a nearby aisle. Looking at a dark hair color if my memory doesn’t fail me, and I know I should be dissuading her from dying her hair a ghastly color of “rich mocha” but I’m so scatter brained as I look at the little rectangular boxes I don’t even hear her approaching.

“What are you doing?” She’s trying for nonchalant but I can hear the shrill tremor in her voice. I snap out of my little trance of digital or cheap-o and do my best at giving her my wide doe eyed innocent expression and glance around, trying to look as confused as she’s pretending to not be.

“Tampons,” The lie easily slips out of my mouth but I can feel the back of my neck burn. Lydia blinks at me, her glossy lips pursed with annoyance. With an exasperated sigh she dumps the two boxes of hair product into the tiny handheld shopping basket, one the rich mocha and the other a horrifying shade of cranberry red, and reaches passed me to pluck one of the more expensive tests off the shelf and drops it into the basket.

She levels an icy glare at me and points a meticulously manicured nail right at me.  “Listen missy,” She breathes lowly, “I don’t take kindly to being lied to. Don’t let it happen again.” With that she gives a satisfied nod, turns on her heel, and stalks away from me towards the cash register. I’m left gaping like a fish after her, my face flaming with embarrassment. Not only did she catch me lie but she has no qualms against buying the pregnancy test along with her other purchases, not even trying to hide it from plain view. The young cashier looks as embarrassed as I do, but I know with one look from Lydia’s Arctic stare the boy knows to keep his mouth shut around Beacon Hills.

“No Lydia,” I practically shout at the closed door in frustration. I’m tempted to open the door, throw the test at her head, and walk right out of her house. But I know she would just make things hell for me until I do take the damn thing.

I can hear her stomp her foot on the other side of the door and make a shrill squawk of agitation in my direction. I glare at the door but take pity on her and unlock her bathroom door. She’s standing just outside, and even though she’s wearing a bright yellow sundress she is dark and menacing to me with her arms crossed tightly and her face scrunched up in a scowl.

Without a word I walk passed her and plop down onto the end of her double bed, the small box of doom between my hands. Lydia eventually cools down and comes to sit beside me and her arm wraps around my shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

“It’s just I don’t want you to know what it says,” My voice is a quiet mumble but she nods along anyway, listening intently to me. “That way whatever happens, happens.”

Time feels like it’s come to a complete standstill but beside me I can feel Lydia slump into a slouch and hear her draw a deep breath. Her tennis bracelet jangles audibly as she pats my arm.

“I understand,” Her voice is calm quiet and even. The earlier anger and frustration towards me vanished from her tone, and when I look up at her all I can see is total compassion in her light gaze. “But know that no matter what happens, I am on your side. I will always be there for you.”

“I know,” That’s all I can manage to whisper back to her. Lydia nods and stands off to the side waving me in. I muster up a brave face and shakily stand, taking my steps with purpose back into the bathroom. The tiny box begins to crumple in my white knuckle grip.

 


	2. Caught

The next few weeks come and go. Lydia and I are as close as ever, and I know she would go to her grave to protect… my secret. As soon as the word “pregnant” showed up in the little oval window I broke down and told her. She held me on the bathroom floor as I cried and cried, afterwards she picked me up and we ate ice-cream and watched movies to try and cheer me up.  
Now, it’s something I’ve been putting off telling Scott for two, going on two and a half months. If my calculations are adding up right that is. Lydia is the only one who I’ve told and I can tell the weight of this secret is weighing on her as much as it is me. She doesn’t like secrets, at all. After it came out about the Hunters, Werewolves, and Kaminas, we’d all promised to be honest with each other. Even if what we had to say was a hard pill to swallow.  
We’re in the bleachers, cheering on our men as they go at it hard during lacrosse practice. I cheer hard for Scott even though my mind is only half way in it, Lydia cheers her head off for Jackson who is opposite of Scott’s practice team, and as always we both cheer for Stiles whenever he makes his way onto the field. Ever since he won the championship the prior year he’d been getting more play time then bench time. It made all of us feel like proud mama hens.  
The sun is scorching hot and the air unusually humid as I take a break from my cheering and I lean back in the bleachers, ignoring the burn of the heated metal on my forearms. I feel uncomfortable in the heat, the effects of my situation already making me feel foreign in my own skin and the bright sunny day is not helping. Right then I’d rather it rain or hail.  
Movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention; I’m alert in an instant. Derek Hale stands on the outskirts of the lacrosse field, sporting his leather motorcycle jacket despite the squelching temperatures and the fact that he does not own a motorcycle.  
At first he’s watching Stiles on the field, a partial smirk donning his lips. But then the muggy breeze shifts and I can see him tilt his head to catch it, inhaling deep. I can tell he’s trying to catch the scent and it makes me curious until he levels his gaze directly at me.  
His growl echoes through my head even though he’s standing on the other side of the filed. It makes me blanch and shrink down against the bleacher. My stomach drops and pulse spikes.  
He knows.  
Derek Hale knows.  
And he is one pissed off alpha.  
When Coach Fintsock blows the whistle to signal practice is over I jolt and Derek finally breaks his gaze, scowl, from me and… oh no.  
The Alpha is already advancing on Scott who is with Stiles near one of the goals, not even paying attention to Derek’s presence.  
Stiles is the first one to actually notice him and his face splits into a big goofy smile, it’s enough to make me want to smile for a moment, but all too soon the smile drops from his face when he gets a good look at Derek.  
“Scott, trouble,”I whisper quietly but I know he’s heard me. Just by the way he tenses before Derek even finishes reaching for him.  
Derek is shouting in his face and Stiles has gone pale. Scott looks like a whipped, confused puppy who keeps looking from me to his alpha and quickly back. He looks horrified and keeps shaking his head. In my head I’m willing the earth to open up and swallow me whole, it would be easier.  
Beside me Lydia sighs and holds out her hand. Hesitantly I take it and don’t let go, I hold onto it for dear life. We descend slowly and carefully, almost as if we’re trying to not draw attention to ourselves, which really, is exactly what I’m doing.  
The field has cleared of everyone except for the wolfy boys, and of course Stiles. The closer we get the clearer things that are being shouter can be heard.  
Irresponsible  
Stupid  
Idiot teenagers  
What were you thinking!  
Werewolf gene  
My blood runs cold and I stop walking. Lydia stumbles a bit and looks at me, brows furrowed in concern. Derek tenses and I know he can hear my pulse jackhammering, a panic attack sure to set in at any time now. That’s not something that had even crossed my mind, the passing of the super gene from Scott to the baby.  
He wheels around and starts to stalk towards me, a looming presence that makes me wish I’d never promised to stop carrying my mini crossbow with me, until Scott’s warning snarl stops him. Derek closes his now vivid red eyes and it’s apparent he’s counting to ten in his head. Not even Stiles tries to calm his anger which shows the whole pack, that’s present, just how angry he is at the situation.  
“When were you planning on informing us that you’re pregnant?” Derek snaps and I reflexively take a step back while Lydia takes a step forward, leveling her best Queen Bitch stare at him.  
“How do you even know she is?” She quips, eyebrows raised and lips pursed. I applaud her for having the balls to talk to him like that. Usually I’m the brave, crossbow wielding Hunter, but right now I’m absolutely terrified of the man before me.  
He rolls his eyes and huffs, as if the answer should be so obvious to us. When really in fact it should be, he’d given that much away earlier when he’d first saw me. “Her scent’s changed. I know the scent of a pregnant woman when I smell one.” He says between gritted teeth and I can see the anguish that crosses his face, it goes unsaid but we all know he’s thinking of his family that perished in the fire.  
Scott is looking at me now, a mix of confusion and elation on his face as he sniffs the air and realization dons on his face. It’s like I can almost see the light bulb combust over his head.  
He’s happy about this.  
I can’t do this.  
Scott steps passed Derek to kneel right in front of me, coming eye level with my belly. An embarrassed flush spreads across my face when he leans forward and nuzzles against me and inhales, like he can’t get enough of the new scent of me he’s discovered.  
With a quick glance away from him I see Lydia looks concerned still but still smiles, Jackson has his arm around her and as ever tries to look bored even though we all know he’s as worried as Lydia is now. Stiles looks like he wants to jump for joy for his best friend but by the way he keeps looking at Derek it’s safe to say he’ll be quiet on the matter until private when he and Scott can slap each other the back and celebrate with an entire night of video games and Cheetos.  
Try as I might I can’t resist looking at Derek, except he’s not exactly looking at me anymore. He has his icy gaze focused on Scott and my abdomen. It’s unsettling and makes me shift uneasily on my feet.  
Scott pulls back after another moment and grins goofily up at me, I somehow manage to give a weak smile back when he looks back down and reaches to splay his hand over the already growing baby bump I’ve desperately been trying to hide.  
“It’s hard,” He comments and gingerly applies more pressure then almost immediately backs off but doesn’t remove his hand.  
Nodding I put my hand over his, and for the moment I just try to forget everything and try to enjoy this moment with Scott. “There’s a baby growing there, it’s supposed to do that.”  
“Oh,” He replies like he’s not exactly sure he believes me but doesn’t say anything else and surprises me by laying his head against my stomach, right next to his hand.  
The peaceful moment is shattered when I look back up to find Derek frowning at us, looking as grim as ever. His expression says everything without him even opening his mouth.  
It says this isn’t over. I swallow hard and try to control my pulse before Scott questions it.  
After what feels like an eternity he shakes his head and turns to retreat back into the woods, anger radiating off of him in waves. It’s only now that Stiles follows after his Sourwolf to try and calm him down.  
Carding my fingers through my own wolf boy’s hair I let out a shuddering breath and wonder what I’ve gotten myself into.  
I’m eighteen and pregnant, with a baby that might not even be human.


	3. Panic Attacks and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing that the spacing isn't working for my chapters.
> 
> I'm uploading from my phone so I'm limited.  
> As soon as I get my internet connection back I'll be going back and editing my chapters to be easier to read.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience

Over the course of the week I don’t see Derek anymore. Of course it’s a given that he’s lurking around in the shadows, keeping an eye on his pack, and now more closely, me.  
It makes me nervous, makes my skin itch and crawl. Any more stress and I’m sure my arms will be raw from the nervous scratching I’ve taken up.  
Halfway through the lacrosse game I can’t get over the paranoid feeling of being watched and decide to head home. I tell Lydia I’m fine, she doesn’t believe me, but she lets me go with the threat to keep my cellphone on, ‘or else’. It takes another five minutes for me to convince Stiles, who is benched for the moment, to let me go but I have to promise him that I’ll meet up with them all after the game for pizza.  
Pizza is the last thing on my mind but I figure it won’t hurt to just meet up with them. Even though the idea of tomato sauce makes my stomach churn unpleasantly.   
The house is dark as I shut the door behind me, the sound echoing softly in the entryway to the empty house. Dad is out with the hunters that much I know. He spends all his waking hours with them now, making sure to keep order. Luckily for all of us he’s gone back to The Code after Gerard’s death. Though it’s no secret he’s trigger happy for a few certain wolves, namely Derek Hale.  
I drop my bag off near the foot of the stairs, making sure my phone is in my back pocket, and slowly climb start to climb, becoming physically and emotionally drained with each step. Coming home alone usually makes me feel this way since Mom…. I pause on the steps as hot tears spring to my eyes. Hastily I dash them away with the back of my hand and continue onto my room and curse the onslaught of new hormones coursing through my body.   
My room is pitch black upon entering and I don’t even bother turning any of the lights on. Instead I go straight to my bed and flop down onto it with a groan; belatedly I wonder if throwing myself down onto my baby bump was a bad mistake so I guiltily roll onto my left side. I remember hearing somewhere that pregnant women laying on their left side is beneficial to their unborn child.   
In the darkness of my room I stare up at the spackled ceiling and glare at it. My thoughts begin to wander to other important things. Like graduation that is quickly approaching, only a month or so to go until that happens. Then college in the fall and I don’t even know where I’m applying to, if I’ve already missed out on all the deadlines for applications. Then I start to try and factor in a potentially werewolf baby. At the moment I’m as good as three months gone, and the thought terrifies me. My hands are clasped tightly against my lower belly, right over the firm growing bump, and I start to cry.  
I wish my mom was here, or even Kate, to tell me what to do. But now all I have is my Dad who would put an arrow or bullet through Scott if he found out just yet. Of course I have Lydia, but she doesn’t know anything about babies or how to handle this. My last option of course, is Scott’s mom. But I don’t want to bother her just yet, but then again I only have so long to put this off until there’s no option available for me. Dread is all I can feel about this whole thing. I feel completely lost.  
For some reason I look to my window and bolt upright, a surprised yelp flying from my mouth, my hand darting out for a crossbow that isn’t at my disposal anymore. Derek looks thoroughly bemused. For a moment I wonder how long he’s been standing there watching me fall apart.  
“What do you want Derek?” My voice is clipped and annoyed as I wipe my nose in a very unladylike fashion with the back of my sleeve. He continues to stand and raises one of his almost too bushy eyebrows at me.  
“He’s already attached to that baby you have growing inside of you,” He states just as I think the silence is becoming unbearable. “You get rid of it and you know it’ll destroy him. And as much as I think you both are complete idiots for this mess, I don’t want to see one of my betas hurt like that. Especially since Stiles would never let me hear the end of it….”  
He stops and I stand from the bed, shaking my head as I reach into my nightstand and yank out an elastic band to sloppily tie my hair up. The room has suddenly become too stifling and I can’t take it.  
“You don’t know what I’ll do,” I defend but my words are too sharp and my pulse spikes erratically. He huffs and shakes his head in annoyance, or maybe pity. With Derek Hale you can never tell what emotion he’s going for, Stiles being the only exception.  
Derek moves finally from his spot near the open window and parks himself on the very corner of my bed. He looks expectantly and I opt to sit at my desk chair. The corner of his mouth quirks down but he doesn’t say anything.  
“We both know what you’re planning on doing, Allison.”  
I swallow hard, sinking down into my chair with my arms crossed over my chest to give them something to do, tears beginning to prickle at the corners of my eyes again.  
“What do you expect me to do, Derek?” My voice sounds tired even to myself. My eyes finally find their way to his and for once I can see sympathy in his hazel gaze. “Yes we were careless, very careless, but neither of us is ready for this. Especially with the possibility…”  
I trail off when I see Derek’s jaw clench. Oh he’s mad again, and I guess I can’t really blame him.  
“In my family,” Derek starts, though immediately pauses. He looks uncomfortable and shifts on the bed, and clears his throat as he struggles to find his words  
“Derek you_”“No,” He snaps, eyes blazing with determination to get through whatever speech he’s got unwinding in his head. “In my family, they still had human children. Not everyone was born like me. There’s still a great chance that your child won’t be born like us.”  
I stand and try to run my hand through my hair, only to get my fingers tangled in the messy pony tail. Angrily I rip the elastic from my hair and toss it somewhere, anywhere away from me. Throwing my hands up I whirl on him.  
“I’m a born Hunter, Derek!” My voice is shrill and echoes in my head. Derek winces and frowns but thankfully remains quiet. “I’m pregnant with a werewolf’s baby. It’s not going to be a cause for celebration to tell my Dad he’s going to be a granddad to Scott’s child! I might as well go ahead and stamp an X on my stomach and hand my dad the crossbow now!”  
By now I’m screaming at Derek, and crying and shaking. I’m suddenly super cold and I can’t stop shaking but my lungs are tight and burning and I can’t figure out why. I feel faint and dizzy all at once.  
Derek is at my side at once and it surprises me. I want to yank away from him when he puts one hand one hand on my back while the other lightly grips my arm. But one look at him and it clicks that maybe he really is trustworthy.  
“Breathe, Allison,” He commands quietly but sternly and I realize I’ve forgotten to breathe. I suck in a gasping breath and my lungs sing with relief. But it is short lived as my breath turns into continuous sobs.  
Derek’s palm is flat against my back and rubs slow calming circles and quickly I find that my breathing starts to return to normal and the sobbing starts to subside. The Alpha has actually helped me through my first real panic attack.  
“Thank you,” I mumble embarrassedly and he gives me a curt nod, stepping away from me only when he’s rendered that I won’t pass out and collapse.   
Sudden vibration in my back pocket makes me jump and I scramble to get the source, remembering my cellphone is tucked away there.  
Lydia’s face springs to life on the display. Pizza time already and I sigh, thinking that maybe I could just blow the whole thing off. But I think better of it when my phone receives texts from Jackson, Scott, and Stiles all while my phone is still ringing from Lydia.   
Biting my lip I look up and I find I’ve found a change of heart, about some things anyway.  
“Derek?” His ears perk and he looks at me wearily. “Want to join the pack for pizza? Maybe congratulate Stiles and the boys for their victory?”  
The Alpha looks floored and a bit overwhelmed but nods anyway and points behind him, out the window to where I’m sure his car is parked across the road. “We’ll take my car.”  
Nodding with a smile I send Lydia a text that will hopefully calm her mind.  
On my way. Triple date tonight. Let Stiles know.


	4. Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no internet for me. hoping that changes soon so I can fix my chapters.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read along so far.
> 
> Id love to hear your feedback.

The clock is ticking for me. It started ticking as soon as that little stick read ‘pregnant’ on the Clear Blue test. It feels like I have a tiny little clock counting down in my head and sometimes I wonder if anyone else can hear too with how loud the ticking is. But nobody ever does.  
Scott has taken to watching me even more like a hawk, treating me almost as if I was made of spun glass. It’s gotten to the point where I’m not allowed to carry more than my purse, one binder, and one text book at a time. But even then I find him carrying all of it, including my purse, anyway.   
While everyone in our group finds it endearing, I can’t help but feel guilty every time he treats me like this. The guilt grows heavier on my shoulders with each passing day. How Scott will lay his hand over my stomach and grin like he just won the lacrosse championship. He’ll talk to my stomach too sometimes and whenever he does this I can’t help the flow of tears. Each time I blame it on hormones. Each time he buys my lie.  
Sometimes I think he doesn’t pay attention to his werewolf powers very well.  
“Have you thought about a doctor yet?” Scott pipes up at the lunch table midweek. It’s so out of the blue that everyone turns to gape at him and I stare frozen in slight horror. “I heard that you’re supposed to go for regular checkups to make sure the baby isn’t deformed or something.”  
I sink low in my chair and cover my stomach, my face flaming with heat. With a glance around its apparent nobody aside from our group has paid any attention to Scott. I sigh in relief and give a small shrug in response.  
There are rumors flying around school by now. And what would high school be without rumors. But luckily my pregnancy is unconfirmed and still is a mystery to those who are curious. The baby bump is still thankfully manageable, but with my thin frame as Lydia pointed out, I won’t be able to hide much longer. No matter how baggy my clothes get.  
This means I won’t be able to hide my secret from my dad much longer; the thought makes my stomach churn angrily.  
“Allison, are you alright?” Lydia quips from across the table, leaning on her forearms to get a closer look at me.  
Erica scoffs beside her and gives me a leering grin. “I dunno, she looks kinda green to me.” She says and then sinks her teeth into a granny smith apple, juice from the fruit dripping down her chin.  
It is my downfall and I’m hastily scrambling from the table with my hand clamped over my mouth, not even able to revel in the feeling of the whole pack chewing her out for being so cruel. Even her beloved Boyd joins in before I’m full out of the cafeteria.   
The day drags on until I join Lydia to watch the boys for Lacrosse practice. The season has wound down but Coach Finstock is pretty adamant about keeping the boys in shape and not having them slack off. Though it’s apparent, by the way Coach is throwing his whistle to the ground and acquainting his vocabulary with more color words, that Greenberg is being his usual self and is causing chaos on the field.   
Lydia produces a sleeve of crackers from her never ending purse and doesn’t take no for an answer. She knows it’ll help calm my stomach and give me the chance to eat something.  
“Have you talked to your dad about this yet?” She asks, not taking her eyes off of Jackson as she tucks a stray ringlet behind her ear. I shake my head and bite into a saltine menacingly and chew harder than necessary.  
Lydia swats at me in annoyance. But if it’s for my poor abuse of the cracker or not telling my dad I can’t tell. “You’re going to have to tell him about it eventually,” she pauses and looks at me with furrowed brows, “unless there won’t be anything to tell?”  
Sighing I lean back against the bleacher and throw my arm over my eyes and concentrate on chewing.   
“I don’t know,” It’s the truth. “At this point the whole pack thinks we’re keeping the baby. And Scott is over the moon. The whole pack is! Even Derek isn’t as much of an asshole since he got over the initial shock.”  
Lydia turns, angling herself towards me and takes my hand, I lower my arm so I can look at her. “But what do you think, Allison?”  
I shrug and sit up and pop another cracker into my mouth. “Adoption isn’t an option, at all, if the baby got the super gene. Unless Derek adopted it, but I don’t think that’s realistic. And I just don’t know if I can do it. My dad will flip his shit and will be disappointed, and will most definitely try to shove a whole bouquet of wolfs bane down Scott’s throat with the news.”  
“But what do you think?” She prompts me again and my hand somehow manages to rest against my stomach.  
“I do want to have Scott’s kids,” There I admitted it. “But this is big Lydia. What if I’m completely in the wrong by having this baby? I know nothing about being a parent.”  
Lydia tugs me up until I’m sitting again and wraps her arms around my shoulders; I don’t even try to fight her.   
“Sweetie, nobody knows how to be a parent in the beginning!” She gives me a carefree laugh and I smile along with her. “Your dad would be super pissed but that’s him just being a dad, he’d get over the werewolf thing if it came down to that. You have a whole Pack of friends for support, and we have mister Alpha male to help with the wolf thing too,” She pauses to suck in a breath before continuing. “But no matter what you choose, we’ll be here for you in the end.”  
There’s a lump in my throat now and I merely nod at her. Everything she says is true but it’s so overwhelming. Too overwhelming for me to deal with, and I just hope that Lydia can’t tell what I’m thinking right now.  
We watch on in silence until practice is over. Lydia skips down ahead of me and throws herself into Jackson’s waiting arms and I smile after her. My smile stays as I reach Scott and he pulls me into an embrace. He’s sweaty and dirty and smelly but I snuggle closer into his touch. He feels like home and I don’t want the feeling to ever end, even for a moment.  
Scott kisses the top of my head and reflexively lays a hand over my stomach instead of my hip like he normally would have done a few months ago.   
He doesn’t even realize he’s breaking my heart with the sweet gesture. Because I can’t do this, I’m too scared, and I’m not ready.  
I just can’t.


	5. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no net but I thought id go ahead and upload the last two chapters today.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and liked so far.

Outside it is bright and sunny. The sky a clear crystal blue with picturesque fluffy white clouds appearing out of nowhere and vanishing in the next blink of an eye.  
I wish it was storming. It would suit my mood better, and would certainly be appropriate for what I am doing.  
Women’s Clinic  
There a multitude of things that this place provides for women. Birth control, check-ups, and… what I’m here for. I can’t even say the word in my head.  
The Women’s Clinic is an hour outside of Beacon Hills. Nobody here recognizes or knows me and it’s just how I like it. Though, the butterflies in my stomach roar to life while sitting in the Lysol smelling waiting room while I’m filling out a stack of paperwork.   
Around me I try not to notice the others who are there, but even despite my determination my eyes wander.  
A single girl, like me, but looks much younger and very heavily pregnant. A couple sit across, the man looks angry and the girl, who is also filling out paperwork, looks like she’s been crying, her nose bright pink and eyes puffy. It makes me fill sorry for her.  
Shaking myself out of being nosey I turn my eyes back to the black and white sheets on the old, slightly sticky clipboard.  
Name  
Date of Birth  
Medical History  
Personal contact number  
My pen pauses on the line provided. Who do I choose as my contact? It can’t be my dad. It can’t be Scott because he’ll be crushed enough as it is and thinks I’m taking a personal/sick day from school. Stiles is out too because he’ll be just as angry at me and Derek, I know I won’t be able to look him in the eye after this, not after his act of kindness towards me.  
Aside for Jackson, which is a no, that leaves Lydia. She for sure will stand behind me. Her name and cell phone number quickly go down on the allotted line. Right after, I shoot her a quick txt of ‘you’re my person’ and then power down my phone and stuff it at the very bottom of my purse for now.  
It takes forty-five minutes before I’m called back to the exam room. They leave me to change out of everything and put on the light green medical gown, but tell me I can leave on my socks for now if I like. Once I’m changed I perch on the uncomfortable table. It’s exactly like any other gynecologist visit, or I try to tell myself. The room is exactly the same as any other ob-gyn. Posters and pamphlets everywhere that depict a woman’s reproductive organs, stages of pregnancy, and a few outdated postesr of ‘It’s your body, it’s your choice’ are strategically among them. It makes me swallow hard, suddenly back in the reality of what I’m about to do.  
The Lysol scented air is freezing; the thin sheet they left to drape over my lap provides no warmth. I rub my arms in attempt to smooth the chill bumps that have risen, as well as try to warm up. It’s a lost cause.   
The door to my left suddenly opens and I jump, staring wide eyed as a petite older woman in soft pink scrubs and a white lab coat enters. Her salt and pepper hair is pulled back into such a tight bun that I wonder if it’s acting as a mini facelift but, immediately after, my conscience tells me that is just rude to say.  
“Good morning, Miss Argent,” Her tone is humble but still professional, and her smile is more habit than genuine but I try to smile back to be polite.  
She busies herself by bustling around the room, pulling up a large monitor next to my tableside and then sits down on a swivel stool while flipping my chart. Fleetingly my mind chooses that moment to remember me that as a child, no matter how sick I was, I’d always try to sneak a joyride on those stools each and every time. And each and every time I got in trouble for it too by my parents.   
“Alright Miss Argent,” The doctor, nurse, technician (?) says and maneuvers the large monitor more towards us. “I’m going to ask you lie back and lift your gown over your tummy alright?” I nod stiffly and comply, my nerves singing and pulse roaring in my ears.  
“We’re going to check fetal development to see how far along you are and the we’ll go from there.” My anxiety begins to rise significantly but I nod again, understanding what she says. We’re almost getting to the important part.   
A few more moments later and she’s squeezing warm translucent goop on me and presses a receiver hooked up to the screen against my skin. It’s an uncomfortable feeling of pressure, almost to the point of pain, and makes me have the urge to pee. I can’t see anything, the monitor turned away from me.  
“Well, it would seem you’re just about 14 or 15 weeks along. Just getting into your second trimester it would be.” The technician sounds humble still but completely mechanical at the same time. She does this every day and that probably doesn’t even seem like that far in. But to me, fifteen weeks is astronomical. Sure I’d figured I was around 3 months or so, but when you put it into weeks, it makes my heart drop just that much more.  
“I want to see.”  
The woman looks at me, only mildly surprised, her lips pursed as she hesitates. “I’m not sure that would be wise dear, considering.”   
“I want to see.” My voice wavers, but I am determined. With a sigh she nods and reaches, turning the flat screen that is on a pivot.  
Oh God.  
Time itself stops as I stare. I’d been expecting something different entirely. An unidentifiable blob is more like what I had been telling myself I’d see. But instead I see, not that.  
There on the screen in black and white, is a tiny little human being. For a moment I look from the screen to my stomach, floored that there is something in there.  
It’s bigger, so much bigger, than my mind had made me think. Though I guess if I’d bothered to look online it wouldn’t have been so surprising.  
The baby is fully formed and even though I can’t actually feel it, I can see movement on the screen. It can’t be more than the size of an apple, only big enough to fit in the palm of my hand, but it’s still alive and still moving and still a baby.  
Bile rises in my throat and I shake my head frantically and push the receiver off of my belly, but there is a still shot of the baby on the screen.  
“I know it’s a little startling to see,” The woman pipes up and pats my arm in what I assume is a comforting gesture. “I’ll give you a few minutes and then we’ll start.”  
When the door closes behind her I stare at it, gobstopped. Sitting up I hastily wipe off the now cold gel off of myself and slide off of the table, ripping off the gown as I do so and begin to hurriedly yank on my clothes.  
I have got to get out of here a little voice in my head says. The monitor catches my eye and for a moment I pause and step closer and stare at it, a tiny smile quirking my lips. And then looking down I grin wider and press, harder that intended, the ‘print’ button. I know I’m not qualified to press the button, but it whirs to life and after a minute or two, there on glossy print out paper are three joined square sonograms. I rip them off the machine, gather my purse, and run.  
Outside the air is humid, and hot, and liberating. For a moment, standing just outside the entrance to the clinic and tilt my face up to the sun. It feels so good after being in the too cold, sterile room. Though for a moment I wonder if the smell of Lysol will ever leave my sinuses.  
When my eyes open and blink through the sunlight, there’s Derek Hale, leaning against his car. My shoulders sag and I run to him, tackling him into a hug he embraces me just as tight as I cling to him.  
Never in my life have I been more grateful for the Alpha in my life.  
“A little birdy told me, and said little birdy received a conformation call in the middle of AP History and flipped,” He starts to babble and I laugh though the sound turns into a sob at the end. “She wouldn’t stop yelling into the phone until I agreed to take her here.”  
Pulling back just a bit it appears that not only is Lydia absent but so is my car.  
“Where_”  
“Lydia is on the way back to Beacon Hills with your car, no, don’t ask how we got it started, yes it’s completely fine.” I snort at him but sigh in relief, only to gasp but Derek shushes me. “Scott doesn’t even know anything out of the ordinary happened. But I’ll be taking you straight home from here where I imagine he’ll be waiting on the front porch.”  
“Thank you, Derek,” I manage.  
He shakes his head and places a chaste kiss to the top of my head, a gentle gesture that I’ve seen Peter do to him numerous times. “It’s what Pack is for, Allison.”  
After Derek helps me into his beauty of a car he cranks it, soft music fills the interior. It’s low and soft and soothing, and it wraps around my mind like a warm safe blanket, which is probably what Derek intended.  
He’s a good alpha, I think to myself and with the purr of the engine as it pulls from the curb and the soft music, I’m asleep in minutes.


	6. We are family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope everyone has liked this so far.
> 
> There will be one little fic after this one but can be read separately from this.

The only thing that pulls me out of the first sound sleep I’ve had in days is Derek opening the passenger door to his Camaro to shake my shoulder gently.  
At first I try to fight waking up. But somewhere in the back of my mind I know we’re finally home back in Beacon Hills, and that Scott is most likely waiting for me. My eyes fly open and I’m a little disoriented at first, my head dizzy and a hug crick in my neck from where I’ve been leaning against the car window.  
After unbuckling my seatbelt Derek helps me out of the car, and there’s Scott right where I knew he’d be. He looks horrible. His soft brown eyes wide and worried as they scan over my frame quickly, trying to access if I’m okay or not. He shifts uneasily from foot to foot but then I can hear him curse to himself and he’s jumping off the step and is at my side in the blink of an eye.  
“Your car is here, but you weren’t answering the door and you’re phone is off,” He stammers, gaze searching me over still. In the small distance between us I can see that he’s shaking. I’d really scared him.  
“I’m sorry,” I whisper and close the distance, throwing my arms around his neck as I do so. He stills but then is hugging my back just as tight. “I’ve got a surprise for you though.”  
Scott lets go of me hesitantly as I pull away from him, turning back to Derek’s car to get my purse. I rummage through it quickly until I find what I’d hastily shoved in there on my escape from the clinic.  
“Here,” I hold out the glossy black and white sonograms to him and his eyes go as wide as saucers. His fingers skim over the pages gingerly, a wide awed smile breaking out onto his face.  
“That’s…”  
“Yep.”  
“That’s really…”  
“Yes Scott, that’s our baby,” My smile mirrors his as I step beside him, leaning my head against his shoulder as I look on. “And that’s our baby’s first pictures.”  
We’re so wrapped up in our moment that we don’t hear my dad until the shattering of glass makes us both jump. There standing next to a broken vase or maybe it was a lamp of some kind, my dad is staring us down. He’s as white as a ghost and is torn between looking like he’s going to yell or pass out.  
Scott swallows hard and I take his hand, we cling to each other.  
It’s Derek who steps up and breaks the silence, all eyes drawn to him as he clears his throat.  
“Sir, with all due respect, I believe there is a talk of sorts to be had,” Derek looks as skittish as Scott does, and I know it’d because my dad has so many concealed weapons that could disarm them both.  
“And this concerns you how?” My dad’s voice is dripping venom now, which is not a good sign. Derek clasps his hands in front of himself, looking entirely uncomfortable. Scott is the one who steps forward now.  
“He’s Alpha of my Pack. And with Allison’s condition he’d be more help at explaining things in case of my passing on… my gene.” His voice wavers slightly as my dad’s glare turns on him, and I can tell he’s in full Hunter mode. So I do the only thing I can think of. I take the sonogram from Scott and move to my dad and hold them out to him.  
He looks at them like they’ll bite, but after a few heartbeats he takes the printouts and stares at them, a tiny smile gracing the corners of his mouth that I don’t even think he realizes is there.  
He shakes his head and runs a hand through his graying hair and looks at me. His eyes are too bright and his nose is turning a bit pink as he gives me a shaky laugh. “I wish your mother was here to see this.” He says with a watery laugh, doing his best to be manly and not cry.  
I’m having none of that as I move forward and hug my dad tight and say quietly, my voice just barely there, “Me too, daddy.” He pets my hair and hugs me just like he did when I was a little girl, and it makes me feel safe.  
“How about we move this discussion inside?” My dad prompts.  
“Sure thing, Gramps,” Scott says cheerfully from behind us with, I know, his big toothy puppy dog smile. I shove my dad in the direction of the door before he can reach for the gun that’s strapped underneath his arm.  
Later that night, after a thorough scolding from not only my dad but Derek as well, for being irresponsible teenagers, we meet up with the rest of the pack at the lacrosse field. We all lay in a circle on a blanket that Erica had surprisingly turned up with, the only light we having coming from Stiles Jeep and Derek’s car as we pass the sonograms around.  
“I hope the baby has your mom’s red hair, Allison,” Lydia says wistfully as she gazes up at the picture before passing it to Stiles.  
“Why?” I ask with amusement.  
“Gingers shall inherit the Earth,” She supplies; we all can hear the grin in her perky little voice.   
Erica and Boyd are holding the sonogram together now, each one holding one side between them. I raise my eyebrows as I hear Erica sigh and roll onto her stomach to prop her chin on Boyd’s chest.  
“Can we have one?”  
The resounding no from everyone echoes across the field before we all burst out laughing at her pout and scowl. Even Isaac has turned against her for the moment.  
When the laughing dies down we turn our attention to Stiles who is now sitting up on the blanket, looking all serious and deep in though.  
“Will a car seat fit in my jeep?” He asks, to our surprise, in all seriousness. Beside him Derek cackles full heartedly, his arms wrapped around his middle, which abruptly ends when Stiles glares at him and adds, “Oh I wouldn’t be laughing like that Mister Sourwolf. We’re going to see if a car seat will fit in your car too.”  
Derek looks mortified but Stiles ignores him and rises from the blanket for, which I assume, is to gawk at the back of his jeep and Derek’s car to see if the proportions are going to be a problem for them.  
It makes me smile as I lay next to Scott, our heads resting together as we hold the sonogram above our heads.  
All around me the group is divided into little different conversations now. Isaac and Boyd are trying, and failing miserably, to explain to Erica why it would be a bad idea for her to become a young mother as well. Lydia has launched into a full plot on why the baby should be a ginger like her and how she would be the best aunt ever and my ears pick up on her already planning a baby shower but I’m not paying close enough attention. And, of course, Stiles is going on how it’s responsible how the Alpha of the pack and his boyfriend to have car seats in their vehicles at all times for their niece or nephew. Derek doesn’t even object to the labeling of their relationship, for the first time ever, and tries to explain to him how his sleek Camaro was not intended for baby equipment. Stiles of course shuts him up quickly with the mentions of selling said sleek little Camaro.   
The conversations cease when Peter shows up, suggesting that we move our gathering to the local pizza place, insisting that the dropping summer night temperature isn’t good for my fragile condition. For once the group doesn’t protest and does as Peter says and begins to pack up for the trip across town.  
As Scott fumbles into the backseat of Stiles Jeep and Peter helps me into the front seat, I look around and something occurs to me.  
Group-Family-Pack  
They’re three words that are interchangeable to us, because that’s what we are. There’s people are my group, but more importantly they’re my family. And I’m part of their Pack. Which is will always have my back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your feedback to let me know your thoughts. Hope it's enjoyable so far!


End file.
